witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrokinesis
'''Pyrokinesis '''is the power to generate and manipulate fire. Activation The power is usually activated through the use of a hand motion (Such as: Snapping their fingers or waving their hands), while others may activate it through their emotions without realizing, as Freya did in the Pilot. It is generally seen as an offensive power because it can cause injury and death. Sparks may also be generated with the use of this power, normally by snapping their fingers. Notable Examples |-|Show= Freya Beauchamp *While kissing Killian, Freya set fire to some roses through her emotions in the Pilot. *After learning to control her powers, Freya was able to generate sparks from her fingers, thus creating a fire. *Freya tried (and failed) to ignite the fireplace with a spell but had lost her powers. *Freya was able to set a potion on fire with a snap of her fingers. ---- Wendy Beauchamp *Wendy was able to ignite the fireplace by generating sparks from her fingers. *Wendy could ignite a candle with only a snap of her fingers. *Wendy telekinetically ripped a dress off of Freya's body and burnt it to ash in mid-air. *Along with Ingrid and Joanna, Wendy magically burned a stick of sage with the use of a spell. *Wendy ignites an Energy Talisman ablaze to free Joanna. ---- Ingrid Beauchamp *Along with Joanna and Wendy, Ingrid magically burned a stick of sage with the use of a spell. *Ingrid also used this power to ignite a candle by snapping her fingers. ---- Joanna Beauchamp *Along with Ingrid and Wendy, Joanna magically burned a stick of sage with the use of a spell. ---- Dash Gardiner *Dash was able to ignite a fireplace with this power. *Dash was able to light a candle by snapping his fingers. ---- Killian Gardiner *Killian was able to light Freya's drink on fire in the The Bent Elbow by snapping his fingers. ---- King Nikolaus *King Nikolaus was able to light a fireplace when he went into Fair Haven. |-|Books= Freya Beauchamp *Whenever Freya feels agitated or experience any strong emotion, her suppressed magic tends to leak, wreaking havoc without her having any intention of provoking it, like when she set fire to a bucket of flores while she was making out with her fiance's brother at her engagement party; luckily, the fire was quickly extinguished by a fast-thinking waiter. Freddie Beauchamp *As the god of sun, Freddie has a supernatural affinity with heat and fire, being able to bend the flames with a mere hand movement or a thought. This ability came in handy when he became a firefighter, which gave him the title of "Fire Whisperer" among his mundane partners. *When Freddie found his lost weapon, the trident, and hold it in it's hand, he covered with a bright white fire that he used to destroy the Serpent of Midgard, Jörmungandr. Joanna Beauchamp *Joanna was able to set fire to some logs with just pointing the finger at them. Mardi and Molly Overbrook *In more than one occasion the Overbrook twins have implied that they have the ability to set things on fire. **Molly once thought of setting fire a bush outside of Fair Haven. **Mardi once fantasized with burning all the boats in the North Hampton Bay. *Molly was able to burn the bagel of a client at the Cheesemonger when her emotions got out of control. Alberich *Alberich was able to increase the flames of a bonfire, clouding the sky with black smoke and setting fire to the pillows and blankets that were around. It's unknown if he has this power naturally or if he was using the Rhinegold. Gallery es:Pirokinesis Category:Powers